


Soft

by ramudas



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: just smth cute !!! may continue this later :)
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Fubuki Shirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Soft

I asked Shirou if he wanted to go to the park with me. It wasn't my first choice, but I knew that it would be quiet; just the two of us. We walked together silently, which I didn't mind. He was a quiet person, and even though I wondered what goes on in his mind, I enjoyed the quiet. When he did speak, he spoke very softly. Everything else about Shirou was so soft - his hair, how it's so fluffy and bounces as he walks and moves; his glance, how his icy eyes pierce your heart in the gentlest way, and his skin... no, I haven't felt it for myself... yet... but just the way it looked. It seemed to glow in the sun, ever so pale.

When we got to the park, we climbed to the top platform. 

"What is it, Afuro?" He asked me as I giggled softly. I was anxious; I didn't know how to do this and my mind was racing. There were so many things I could do, but I didn't know which would be perfect. 

"I can't stop thinking about kissing you." I hid my red face in my hands. I giggled some more, anxiety overtaking me. To my surprise, Shirou removed my hands from my face. I was a blushing mess before him.

"Then do it, Furo." His calm demeanor was so unfair. Why is he so cool about everything? Doesn't he get it, or is he hiding his feelings? 

He fumbled with my hands a bit to hold them, since I hadn't realized I was clenching them. I hope he didn't mind how sweaty they were.

"Just kiss me..." He smiled at me gently. "It's okay. It's just a kiss." 

I looked down at our hands, now intertwined. "It's not just a kiss... It's my confession of love to you."

"Aren't you confessing now?"

"A kiss would make it official!" I retorted. Love has always been a very important thing to me, and it's not as if I think it's unimportant to him, but... Kissing someone is intimate. I wouldn't just throw my love around.

"Okay. Then kiss me, Furo." He repeated from earlier as he closed his soft eyes in quiet anticipation. His lips looked so gentle and full... I've fantasized about kissing him a few times, yet it all escapes me.

"Okay," I whispered to myself. I took a breath before leaning in slowly. Our hands were still intertwined, but he squeezed mine once our lips touched. I kissed him softly and then looked at him. "Was that okay?" I asked.

He nodded with a smile, and I went back to kiss him again... and again and again and again. I couldn't deal with just one. His lips were just as soft as they looked, maybe even moreso.

I smiled as we kissed. I even started giggling again, so he pulled away. "What is it, Fufu?"

"Fufu...!" I blushed in confused awe. "I... I can't help it. Kissing you is so fun!"

"Fun...?" He cocked his head at me.

"I don't know... I like it... You make me this happy, I can't contain myself." I scooted closer to him, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I think Fufu fits you better, by the way..."

He kissed my head, to my surprise. "We can both be Fufu." He said, petting me.

"Can I be yours?" I asked, looking up at him.


End file.
